Mixed Tales from the Eastern Wonderland
by SwiftwyndTheHero
Summary: An attempt to novelize the Touhou series as a whole (with my own fanon interpretations too.) There will be laughter and tears, as Reimu and co. work to resolve incidents. Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue - A Storm of End and Beginning

A- And now, put your hands together for...

C- Eye don't think you need to do this.

A- That's right, Cirno! You don't think. Now run along and play with your friends. Sorry about her, folks, you know how she is. So let's start this rust bucket of a train, and hope Yukari doesn't gap us.

Y- Why would I?

A- Do I need to answer that? The only one in Gensokyo who can do that is you, and you've done worse things for lesser reasons.

Y- … I suppose you're absolutely correct!

* Y gaps A and C to the middle of nowhere *****

A-...

C- Author-san?

A- DAMNIT YUKARI!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Characters and setting (c) ZUN.

* * *

Prologue ~ A Storm of End and Beginning

* * *

It was a rather dark night in Gensokyo, the kind of night that several other stories begin with. A night only imaginable in ones nightmares.

_'Perhaps',_ one violet clad figure muses, '_It is a good thing I do not dream, not anymore'._

This figure, obviously female, was the single strongest and single oldest (although she would never admit THAT part) being in the land of illusion. She was moderately tall, and had a rather impressive figure for her age. Her unmarred skin had not a single wrinkle to show her age, and also had a tone reminiscent of a china doll.

In a word, she exuded beauty.

Although, she must. While she was no god, she had the power of one; her assistance to the Great Dragon being invaluable in the construction of the barrier. Even if she was not a god, she figured she should have the ethereal beauty of one.

That, and it hid her true age. She was rather touchy about that subject.

Normally, she did not take a walk in such weather, but she felt a reason to do so that night. Some gnawing, scuttling, unsettling feeling of dread. She had no idea what was in store for her.

She could never have known, for it was shocking to all.

Sendai Hakurei, the Hakurei miko, and Mima, her best friend, were dead. One moreso than the other, but their bodies lied on the floor, Sendai's showing no sign of movement at all.

And while Mima's body was dead, her soul still lingered, aware of what she did, and sobbing all the while.

"What happened?" the violet clad woman asked of her ghostly company, briefly twisting the boundary of spirit and flesh so she could comfort the deceased girl.

"I... I killed her, Yukari. I killed my best friend." The spirit said, tears flowing down from her eyes, "Something invaded my mind and I... I..."

"It is all right, Mima, it is alright. Is Reimu safe?"

"Y-Yes." The spirit replied, still crying, even if she was not sobbing, "Sendai managed to hide her before I... I..."

"Then I will find her, and raise her in secret. You, however, have much to think about. While you were not in control, you did kill the current Hakurei Miko." Yukari says, pondering something all the while. "So I will seal you in Jigoku while you try to remember who possesed you. You may think of this a way to atone, if you must."

"Thank you, Yukari." Mima stuttered, wiping the last tears from her eyes, "I... I need the solitude right now. I'm reluctant to leave Reimu, but..."

"Don't worry about your goddaughter, I won't twist her mind... much." the Boundary Youkai replied, idly waving her hand, "Just keep in mind that I'll send her your way when she's ten or twelve. It wouldn't do if she never met her godmother. Now, if we are done here, _I_ must start my job and _you_ need a one way ticket to Jigoku." And with a wave of her arm, she sends Mima into solitude for the next decade.

Hearing a soft cry, Yukari checks in the unused storage room and finds a baby wrapped in a red and white blanket.

"I promise, Reimu, that I will give you the love your mother never could. It is the least I could do for someone I considered a daughter."

* * *

A- …...aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Y- Someone's enjoying himself.

A- Thanks a lot, Yukari! It took me WEEKS to get back here.

Y- But-

A- WEEKS!

C- LEEKS!

A- GET LOST!

*A punts C*

Y- … Are you done yet.

A- One moment

*A punches a random fairy*

A- I'm good., the fairy deserved it anyway.

Y- Why?

A- It was from /b/.

Y- Those are ran-dumb fairies.

A- Does it matter? Cirno's the smartest of the bunch, and she reads and does arithmetic at the KINDERGARTEN level. The rest are dumber than that.

Y- Point.

A- With that out of the way, leave a positive or negative critique in the review box below, and note that the funny is yet to come.


	2. Highly Responsive to (a Lack of) Prayers

Hello, everyone. I figured today I'll write a more serious A/N describing some details in the story and reply to a review so here we go:

**Muhammad Izzat Awwal: **Wrong on two counts, there. Yukari is a friend of the family/major troll and Mima is to Reimu's mother (Sendai) as Marisa is to Reimu (Best friend/possible love interest, minus the love interest.) Hope that clarified things a bit. Godmother does not equal mother, and although Mima is now technically Reimu's guardian, she's also dead and not fit to care for a child.

As for Sendai herself, I'm treating her much as Muffin treats Sacchin, at least as far as naming goes (I DO have plans for Satsuki, though.) The name 'Sendai' is used for a MUGEN palette swap of Reimu, so I might have hijacked it for this story. She will play a role in this story, but not until Reimu gets into deed feces. Also note that she is not god-hack miko yet. As of this chapter, she's only 10.

Mind the plot holes.

Disclaimer: I own this iteration of Sendai, everything else (c) ZUN

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Highly Responsive to (a Lack of) Prayers

* * *

It was a peaceful day in this land of illusions. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the odd fairy was being a pest.

And ten-year-old Reimu Hakurei was bored out of her mind.

Normally, Yukari would have visited by now to be the pest she always was, although pest was an understatement. She had, on numerous occasions, killed humans and youkai, burned down part of the Human Village, destroyed a kappa's invention, committed grand larceny, and used a parasol on a Monday. Despite all of that, no one dared to apprehend the nigh-omnipotent youkai.

They still valued their skin, you see.

Digression aside, it was a spring afternoon, so the youkai wasn't sleeping. There were no complaints, so she wasn't committing a crime. And to top it all off, there was a swarm of fairies approaching.

The miko simply groaned.

Of COURSE there would be an incident. Why else would there be a swarm of fairies approaching from right in front of her. Having resolved some minor incidents (caused by Gensokyo's resident troll, of course,) she knew the signs. Increased fairy swarms, no visit from Yukari...

...And an abrupt end to a peaceful day.

Sighing again, the young girl grabs some Ofuda, and her trusty Gohei. There was really no reason to get the Yin-Yang Orbs...

...A fact proven true two minutes, several hundred Ofuda, a few solid thwacks with the aforementioned Gohei, and thousands of dead fairies later. Well, they were more in a death-like state, really. Fairies are notorious for not dying when they are killed.

/-\-/-\

Meanwhile, a white-haired tomboy and raven-haired princess sneezed simultaneously in the middle of a fight. Their attacks connected, and they died, but don't worry about them. They aren't important yet.

Besides, they'll get better. They always get better. And if you didn't figure out who these two are, you're a bigger (9) than a certain ice fairy.

/-\-/-\

...Moving on now, Reimu noticed a plain white piece of paper with elegant, flowery handwriting.

_Reimu,_

_You weren't left entirely alone when your mother died. In the eyes of the celestials and the Yama, I am not your rightful guardian. Your godmother still exists._

_I wouldn't say that she lives, because she's an evil spirit now. You must be asking yourself why I mentioned this to you. Please allow me to answer that inquiry, my dear miko._

_She is on the way to the one orchestrating this incident, another evil spirit who is awakening one of the strongest oni to ever live; the Astral Knight Konngara. You must stop this ill-conceived plot, and save Gensokyo._

_With Love,_

_Y. Yakumo_

_P.S. Chen says hi._

Now, this method of exposition served to tell her what she needed to do, but Yukari did leave out one thing...

"WHERE THE HELL DO I GO?"

/-\-/-\

"You're kidding me."

"No, Reimu, I'm not"

"I literally have to go to Hell."

"Technically, it's Jigoku."

"Technically," the miko immediately rebuts "I don't give a crap."

"Watch your mouth, young miko!" The border youkai tells her charge, putting a hand on her forehead. "That," she gestures to a gap, "will take you straight to Mima, and from there, Konngara and that other evil spirit."

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

"Because I don't want a repeat of the eggplant and platypus incident." Reimu states, giving an involuntary shudder as she does.

"Don't worry," the 17(000) year old states, briefly glancing at the sk- OH CRAP!

/-\-/-\

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES

/-\-/-\

Did she really have to drop a train on me? Did she? Okay, so MAYBE I insinuated that she was on the wrong side of 30, so what? I ought to have a word with-

Ahem. Anyways, we rejoin our heroine beating the ever-loving crap out of some fairies, when she comes across a staff in the middle of an antechamber and...

Crap, she's already at the boss? DAMNIT YUKARI!

Back to our heroine, she decides to pull the staff out, being the 10-year-old she is. As she moves closer, however, what little light in the room fades a bit more, as a teal mist forms.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The mist cackles, forming into the blue-clad, green-haired, well-endowed evil spirit we all know and love, "Foolish mortal, you dare enter my- Sendai! Is that you?"

"Who are you, and how do you know my mom?"

"Oh, riiiiiight. Sendai's dead. Maybe it's the spiritual decay catching up to me, but I thought I'd remember killing my best friend." The spirit sighed, a forlorn look on her face.

"Wait, you killed my mom?" Reimu asked, gripping her gohei tightly and summoning a Yin-Yang Orb.

"I'm not proud of it, not at all, buuuuut... yes."

"You..."

At these words, Reimu's face contorted in an emotion previously unknown to her. She has experienced anger, it's hard not to where Yukari is concerned. But this was different, this was an anger beyond anger.

This, my readers, was pure rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!"

/-\-/-\

"Ran, remind me to wash Reimu's mouth out with soap later."

"Yes, Master."

/-\-/-\

"You can't kill what's already dead, but I'll humor you and give you some closure, Reimu."

With these words the spirit took her staff, and prepared to combat the miko in question.

"I am Mima. Since I am dead, I have no need for a surname. Do not hold back, child."

And with those words, the battle began...

* * *

A- And this chapter ends, folks. I'm trying to maintain some levity here, so please tell me how I'm doing.

C- Yooooou suck~ You only got one review~

*A punts C*

A- Good night! Review, please.


	3. Oriental Magic Mirror

A- Since I pulled a crap move last time, I figure I'll give my few readers a couple of fight scenes in this chapter. And if you're wondering where the (9) is...

*Cut to C being beaten up by Y2 (Yuka)*

A- ...Don't ask. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ Oriental Magic Mirror

* * *

_...This isn't going well. _The younger and more lively of the two combatants thought to herself, as she threw another Ofuda...

...Which the spirit dodged much the same as the other five-hundred or so.

"If this is the best you can muster..." Mima sighed, her previous energy no longer present, "...then you should return to the Hakurei shrine."

"SHUT UP!" The agitated miko shouted, throwing a yin-yang orb at the spirit instead.

Now, when one gets complacent, one makes mistakes. Mima didn't know that Reimu didn't know how to use the orbs, thus making this action take her by surprise...

...leading to a yin-yang orb smacking into her forehead with enough force to give a T-Rex a mild headache and most everything else a severe concussion. As for how ghosts or spirits get concussions, does anything make sense in Gensokyo?

I thought not.

Rambling aside, Reimu was shocked at how easily she won after the tedium of the past three-and-a-sixteenth hours. She pulled herself together quickly, however, and proceeded further on.

/-\-/-\

After a good hour-long walk, the miko was tired, bored, hungry, annoyed, and cursing Yukari in many of the languages spoken on Earth (and some that are spoken on Mars.)

Her tirade was cut short, however, as she approached what appeared to be a miniature moon forged from bronze. If this wasn't odd enough, it felt as though something was sealed within it.

Adding to it's odd appearance, there was a bronze bust jutting out of the orb, holding an crystal ball. The woman depicted in the bust was faceless and undefined, except for a name carved on it's forehead.

Kikuri.

The miko took one look at this odd construct, and knew that this was the thing the old b- I mean, boundary youkai spoke of. Right down to the convenient name on its forehead.

As she looked at it, the crystal ball became murky and revealed a woman's face.

This angular face was of a light-skinned woman, and was framed with mid-length teal locks of hair. She spoke, and the words reverberated around the room.

_Who... are you?_

"My name is Reimu Hakurei, and I have come to stop Konngara from awakening."

_There is... no need. She is... our..._

"Your... what?" the miko asked, gripping her gohei. "Yukari told me she was a threat, and that she needed to be sealed."

_So... she... no matter. My... I must guard my... Forgive me._

And with that the fight began.

…

No, no cliff hangers this time. Promise!

…

The orb fired several volleys of danmaku, causing Reimu to dodge whilst throwing ofuda at the ones she couldn't. Remembering her last fight, she throws the yin-yang orb. It clears away most of the volley, giving the shrine maiden some breathing room. But it had a more important impact...

...right into Kikuri's crystal ball.

Now, this made an ungodly racket, but more importantly it left a crack in the sphere. It also sent the orb flying towards her...

...but a quick swing of her gohei smacks the wayward orb right into the crystal ball.

Understandably, Kikuri was not pleased by this, so she started to incorporate lasers into her pattern. The miko was familiar with them, and shuddered. She couldn't negate them, so she dodged to the best of her ability.

She still got hit, but never dead on.

This continued continued for a time. Reimu hit ball towards bigger ball, ball misses, bigger ball counters. Lather, rinse, repeat. Eventually, blessedly, overwhelmingly, the orb connected one last time and the crystal ball shattered in a bright show of light.

When Reimu managed to get a look at her foe, she was surprised. A spirit was on the ground where the orb was. She was wearing a rose-colored robe with a sun motif. She also had shoulder-length teal hair, the angular face shown in the orb, and a decent figure (though not as impressive as Mima or Yukari.)

She had a lance instead of a staff and, most importantly, she was unconcious.

Leaving her lie, Reimu went into what she assumed was Konngara's chamber.

/-\-/-\

There was a horned woman with long, raven hair chained to a wall. She had a red horn on her forehead, a red kimono depicting scenes of war, and a modest bust. Her eyes, however..

…were blood-red and sad. Although they did perk up at the sight of a visitor.

"You there, young miko, Reimu I believe?" the woman shouted anxiously, "Of course you are, she said there would be a raven-haired miko in a bow and traditional red-white Hakurei garb named Reimu visiting. I've been itching for a fight, and Yukari said you'd de- oh wait. I wasn't supposed to mention her name. I'm surprised I've lived as long as I did honestly, being her friend and all."

Reimu just stood there and stared, uttering one incredulous word.

"What."

/-\-/-\

"Fufufufu," the old violet witch chuckled with glee, "this was a learning experience for the girl, now wasn't it Ran?"

"I must admit that it was also amusing, Master Yukari." the blonde kitsune stated, mouth curling itself in a smirk of mirth.

"Now if you excuse me, I have an outsider to murder."

Wait, what are you doing, Yukari? Put the chainsaw down, please? No, no, no no nononononono- AAAARRRGHHHHHH! THE PAIN! OH *bleep*, THE PAIN! SON OF A BI-

/-\-/-\

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES

* * *

Another chapter done. It was short, I know, but I hope it was entertaining! Expect more of me ticking Yukari off. Also expect more zaniness, plot, and maybe some seriousness, too. And maybe even Marisa, ze!

Please review, all of you!

C'mon.

Please?

I'd like the feedback, folks...


	4. Positive and Negative, Destroying All

Whelp, I done goofed. Due to extenuating circumstances barely within my control, today's chapter will be uploaded via smartphone. Could be worse, though. I could have needed to update via Wii, so it could be worse.

**the doctor**- She'll show up soon, don't worry. I've got plans *chuckles evilly*.

On with the fic!

Disclaimer - See previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Positive and Negative, Great Destroyers

* * *

When we last left Reimu, she was stupefied by Konngara's revelation. So much so that she stared into space for a good half-hour.

"So," she stated, getting her head together, "you've known Yukari for about 2000 years?"

"That's the gist of it, yup!" The now unchained oni stated, taking a swig of sake, "Some people decided to seal me away about 500 years ago, because Yukari told them to do so."

"Why?"

"Can't remember," Konngara shrugged, taking another swig of her brain and liver killing draught, "something about a bet, I think. But that's all in the past! I'll take you back to the shrine, so just follow along, young Hakurei."

* * *

_Girls are now walking and gathering unconscious evil spirits._

* * *

"Finally!" the young miko cried, glad to see the familiar, run-down shrine...

...for about three seconds, at least.

As the mismatched pair approached the shrine, it exploded in a brilliant light show. And in the ruins?

Two figures, a man and a woman, as well as an orb floated above the ruins. The two spoke in harmony, never once faltering or mis-timing their speech.

"We are Shingyoku," they said, floating to the ground in front of the duo, "and we have come on Lady Sariel's behalf. She has deemed humanity unfit to live, and has sent us to exterminate the Hakurei."

"Did they..."

"Yes, young Hakurei." Konngara stated, suddenly serious, "The shrine was destroyed. By these two, no less."

"They will pay." Reimu stated, preparing for battle.

"All shall fall before Lady Sariel!" Shingyoku proclaimed, firing a volley of shots that miss their intended targets, but hit Mima instead.

It was only a glancing blow, however.

"I will keep Mima out of harm's way," Konngara exclaimed, rushing to protect the fallen spirit (pun intended), "you take them down, Reimu!"

Thus marks the beginning of a long, tedious fight. The two foes countered the miko shot for shot, blow for blow, and ball for ball. Eventually, unfortunately, Reimu began to tire more quickly than her foes.

"We can see you tiring, vermin," the duo stated, preparing to end the fight, "do us a favor, and die!"

But it was not meant to be, for an apprentice witch had other plans.

"ORRERIES STAR!" a feminine voice exclaimed from afar, the source of this voice sending a red and blue orb straight at the deadly duo.

Getting her wits about her, Reimu turned to the voice to see a blonde girl her age wearing a violet witch outfit and standing aside a broomstick.

"My name is Marisa Kirisame," the girl stated with little emotion in her voice, "you hurt my mentor, prepare to die!"

* * *

Okay, explanation time.

First, I may need to go on hiatus until I get my laptop back.

Second, yes, I know that Orreries Sun isn't Marisa's signature. I would like to state that 1) She hasn't met Yuuka, B) Mima is her mentor and would teach her the spell, and Charlie) this is an incomplete version. Hence the different name and fewer orbs.

Sorry if it's a bit short. I didn't want to wrestle with autocorrect any more than necessary. Read. Review. Don't shoot me!

**Edit -** I added Marisa's surname for dramatic effect/better Princess Bride reference.


	5. A Damned Lot

A – It's been a while since I've done an A/N in this style. Cirno came back from her unscheduled, unsolicited, unwanted, and unnoticed vacation.

C – I've died at least 30 times, baka!

A – I'm not the baka, YOU'RE the baka, nineball! Anyway, angry ice fae aside, I've got my laptop back and am ready to get back in action. Also, my muse is back in action as well. So please let me know of any plot holes (besides what I've already addressed). On that note...

Y – This doesn't look good...

A – We non-commissioned writers, while we don't get paid, would like some feedback on our work! I'm not begging or pulling crap like review quotas, but your thoughts are appreciated. So please, review. And yes, they will be moderated. Only insightful anonymous reviews, folks! While this is no 4chan or THP or any other imageboard, I'd still rather not deal with anon. Most of the time, he's a troll. The only reason I put up with Yukari, Gensokyo's biggest troll, is because of a lingering death threat!

Y – You done?

A – Yeah, I'm good. Glad that's out of my system. With that rant out of the way, lets get started.

Disclaimer – See chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ A Damned Lot

* * *

Even with the blonde witch joining in the fray, the fight did not get any easier. The orb was out of commission, leaving only the priest and demoness. Marisa was fighting the latter, leaving our unfortunate Miko to face the former.

The worst part being that their respective opponents knew exactly how to fend them off.

"Now would be a really good time for a Deus Ex Machina, ze!" The blonde witch shouted as she dodged another bullet, "This is getting kind of rediculous!"

No sooner did she say that than a giant laser beam engulfs the two foes, making their final moments agonizingly painful. And Marisa...

"Yes?" said witch replies to the disembodied voice.

DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

"We're still on, ze."

Wait, we are? Oh leaping, soaring, running MOTHERFU-

/-\-/-\

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES

/-\-/-\

With that fiasco out of the way, we rejoin our heroes (and Mima) on their way to Makai.

"So what are we looking for?"

"An odd being," Yukari says in response to Reimu's query, "made up of five eyes surrounding an electric core."

"Another witch," Mima adds, shoving Yukari aside, "whom I've also trained. And before I forget, Reimu knocked me unconscious earlier."

With that, Marisa gave the miko a solid thwack with her broom.

"And last of all," the two chorused, ignoring their audience's brawl, "is your target, the false seraph Sariel."

"False seraph, ze?" You really should not need me to tell you who said that.

"Yes," the evil spirit replied, leaning on her staff, "because she appears to be an angel with six wings..."

"...yet is as much a demon as any other resident of Makai." Yukari finished, a bored look in her eye. "Go resolve this, you two. I know this brat's creator, and Mima and I will go have a word with her. Yo two go through Makai. Yugen-Magan shouldn't be a problem after Shingyoku."

/-\-/-\

And true to Yukari's word, it wasn't. The dynamic duo, between Orreries Star and the yin-yang orb, made short work of Yugen-Magan.

/-\-/-\

The witch, on the other hand, was being more of a problem.

"You can't hit Ellis, not like that." Ellis shouts, firing off another volley of bullets and lasers.

"Dammit, we aren't doing a Dragon-damned thing to her, ze!" Marisa yells in frustration. "How do we defeat her?"

"I don't know!" Reimu shouted back, dodging a stray shot, "Orreries Star and the yin-yang orbs?"

"Better than our other plan, ze."

This tactic was, unsurprisingly, effective. She reacted exactly as Mima did; which is to say, she didn't.

/-\-/-\

The double doors closed behind them with a loud boom, signaling their arrival into this final antechamber.

"You've arrived, daughters of Man." A serene, snake-like voice utters out with as much venom as it can muster. "You are to be the first to die, to make an example of the human race! Then, we demons shall reign supreme! I, Sariel, will never tolerate humanity's continued existance. Now is the moment you die!"

And with that, I play the evil author and leave you with a cliffhanger.

* * *

Yes, I abuse Deus Ex Machina. I also foreshadow a character introduction. Refer to my earlier rant, and review. I'll try to make a good fight scene next chapter. Coincidentally, that's also when we end HRt(aLo)P! Rejoice! We will soon start intermission one, then it's on to The Third Story of the Eastern Wonderland!

See you Thursday!


	6. Civilization of Magic's Moment of Death

No joking around here, this time. Sariel is SERIOUS F***ING BUISINESS, so she will be treated as such. That ends this A/N, so here's hoping that the fight scene's good this time. I'll try not to use Deus Ex Machina... much.

Disclaimer- This story's Sendai is mine. Everything else is ZUN's.

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ The Civilization of Magic's Moment of Death

* * *

"Geez, cheesy much, ze?" a certain blonde witch remarks. "Yeah, I'm sure you can kill us both with just a bat of an eye, but now you just sound like a stereotypical shonen antagonist."

How does she?... Wait, wrong question. This is Gensokyo; occasionally stuff like shonen manga gets past the barrier.

"Besides," the witch adds, not even batting an eye at my musings, "you can't share your sentiments with the rest of Makai. Have you ever met a human... present company notwithstanding, ze. Or are your opinions formed through years of prejudice?"

"Hearing Marisa, of all people, say that is surprising, but she does have a point." Reimu states, ready for action, "If you had a good reason, even if it was for personal vengeance, I could at least forgive you-"

"SILENCE!" The false seraph roars, raising her staff in the air. "THE ELDERS HAVE RELATED HUMANITY TO A SCOURGE THAT MUST BE ERASED! LADY SHINKI HAS DONE NOTHING TO STOP YOUR INEVITABLE INVASION! NOW, BEGONE FROM THIS EXISTENCE AND ALL OTHERS!"

And with that, the fight began. Sariel opened with a barage of lasers that Reimu only barely dodged, while one grazed Marisa's hand, interrupting her spell. The false seraph lunged at the witch, intending to take her out early...

...only for her efforts to be rewarded with a move that will later be christened 'Hakurei Sign [Yin-Yang to the Head]'. Feeling a throbbing pain in the back of her skull, Sariel turned to the miko...

...and got hit with two blasts of energy with the power of a yin-yang orb. When her laser hit the witch's hand, there was little damage done. It just hurt. A lot.

"That was for my hand, bitch!"

A fact that the aforementioned witch makes known not a second later. Sariel, seething with rage, fires out an all encompassing wave of ethereal feathers, satisfied that a good number of them hit the evasive targets.

With the miko and witch busy pulling out oddly solid feathers, the next laser went unnoticed by the two...

"Agh!"

"Ow, ze!"

Hitting the two dead on.

"I had underestimated you two, and let you anger me," The demon stated, oddly calm, "but I can guarantee that this won't happen again. There will be no ashes when I am finished with you!"

/-\-/-\

"Mima," Yukari stated, watching the fight through one of her gaps, "things aren't going well."

"Obviously not," the spirit replied, "but I'm not worried. See, I taught Marisa a watered down version of my Twilight Spark. It has a lot of power, but it tires her out quickly. I do hope you taught Reimu some last-ditch attack."

"I did," the Youkai replied, "but you won't like it."

"And why- You taught her THAT move, didn't you?"

"And if I did?"

"Then you've got guts, baa-chan. You've got guts." The spirit let out a forlorn sigh. "Its draining, but not even I could beat Sendai when she used THAT move. For both of our sakes, I hope she doesn't have to use it. At her age, the strain would kill her."

"She shouldn't, not for this fight. It'll be tough, but nothing she can't handle. And Mima..."

"Yes?" The witch replied, not noticing the gaps that opened up to either side.

"I'm only seventeen."

And that is how Mima got ran over by a subway train.

/-\-/-\

As for the miko and witch, things were proceeding better. For one, Sariel became a star-filled silhouette of herself.

The duo saw this as her getting desperate, and saw their chance.

Reimu pelted the silhouette with thousands of ofuda and the yin-yang orb, to distract the demon from Marisa's activity.

That activity being the preparation of a giant laser beam, with intent to fire. Which with a cry of...

"APPRENTICE SPARK!"

...she did, completely destroying the silhouette.

"Do not rest yet, pond scum," Sariel's sweet, slimy voice reverberated from around the duo as she appeared in front of them, "for you will not best me with such paltry-"

"SARIEL, JUST WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DRAGON ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN TO LISTEN TO THOSE BIGOTED IDIOTS!" A powerful, feminine, and motherly voice echoed. "I DISBANDED THE COUNCIL FOR A VERY GOOD REASON! FROM WHAT YUKARI TOLD ME, THEY'RE WORSE THAN THE LUNARIANS! THE! F***ING! LUNARIANS! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU YOUNG LADY, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! ROOM! **NOW!**"

"B-but..."

"NO BUTS! YOU DO AS YOU MOTHER TELLS YOU! ARE WE CLEAR?"

"B-but...!"

"**ARE WE CLEAR?**"

"Y-yes mother." Sariel stutters as she makes her retreat.

"I'll deal with you later... right now I have guests!" In the blink of an eye, the voice changed from angry to happy and a figure appeared in front of the ten-year-olds. She had silvery hair, tied in a side ponytail, framing an unblemished face. She was wearing a red robe that, while being modest, accented her curves perfectly. Over that was a cloak of the same shade. But the most striking feature to the girls would have to be her six devil wings.

She exuded beauty, motherhood, and power. All-in-all, someone you don't want to piss off.

"Where are my manners? My name is Shinki," the woman says with a flourish, "and Sariel is one of my children. Yugen-Magan and Ellis were also my children, for everyone in Makai is my child."

At this point, Reimu and Marisa had their mouths hanging wide open.

"Shinki! It's been ages!"

"Yukari! I suppose you were watching the fight?"

"Of course," the boundary youkai said with a twirl of her parasol, "you know I have to keep an eye on my charge."

"What about Mima? I thought she was Reimu's godmother."

"She's the one who killed poor Sendai, but she's still around. She was deemed unfit to take custody, on account of being the murderer, being dead, and not knowing the first thing about being a Hakurei. So I raised her while Mima accepted a plea bargain."

"Shiki really needs to stop watching Law & Order. I don't even know how she gets it."

"Well, I think the story goes..."

This'll take a while, folks.

* * *

A – Well, I still had to throw in a lot of silly. And the idea of Yukari and Shinki being old friends and acting like old housewives was too good to pass up. So, yeah. Highly Responsive to (a Lack of) Prayers is done.

Y – Blah blah blah, blah blah blah.

S – Blah blah blah, blah blah blah.

A – Yeah... They'll be done by Monday... I hope. Please review, I live off of these things. I'm starving, folks. Starving! With that...

Y – Blah blah blah?

S – Blah blah blah!

A – I bid you goodnight.


	7. The Swordsman of a Distant Star

Okay, I may have embellished a bit when I said that the first arc is over.

I lied.

We still have one boss yet to cover; one who is much friendlier than generally made out to be. I'll try to give Konngara some actual backstory in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ EXTRA ~ The Swordsman from a Distant Star

* * *

"...And that is why I never let Reimu cook bacon."

"I see... I didn't know eggplants or platypi could result in THAT."

"AHEM~" Our lovable, still-purple-clad, kleptomaniacal witch stated, "Aren't you grannies forgetting someone, ze?"

The two turned towards the witch with smiles that would make one shit bricks.

"Word of advice, Marisa," Reimu said with a sigh, "don't call Yukari old."

...Let's leave them alone for now, shall we?

/-\-/-\

"What have we learned, Marisa?" Mima stated in a reprimanding tone.

"Don't call Yukari or any of her friends old, ze."

In the brief time skip, everyone returned to the shrine. Shinki had to stop an attempt on the stability of Makai, so she left after maiming Marisa. Yukari was sitting near the stairs, facing the (rebuilt) shrine. To her left was Mima; her right, Konngara. Across, sitting in front of an empty donation box, were A somewhat bruised miko (Reimu) and a witch in a bodycast (take a wild guess).

"And why don't we do it?" Mima continued, her palm on her forehead.

"Because it always ends in pain."

"Hmm..."

"Something seems to be on your mind, old friend." Yukari asked, noticing Konngara's look of contemplation, "What seems to be the issue?"

"It's about the girls' victory over Sariel." She replied, barely moving a muscle, "If it wasn't for Shinki's intervention, they'd both be dead by now. I believe that they are roughly of equal strength, so..."

In a flash, Konngara draws her blade and has it pointed in Reimu's face.

"I will test your protege, Yukari! If she is not ready for her duties, prepare her!"

/-\-/-\

(The following are obligatory boss subtitles.)

Astral Knight

KONNGARA

(Yes, I'll be doing these for every EX/Arc end boss.)

/-\-/-\

With those words, the two leapt into action. Reimu, hoping to make this a quick fight, tried throwing the yin-yang orb...

...only to have her target deflected.

"My skills may be rusty from centuries of disuse," Konngara states, not missing a beat, "but I won't be beaten in the same shameful way that your other adversaries have been. And you will not throw your life away over this test, so no using THAT skill. How do I know about it?" She said, interrupting Reimu's question, "Yukari told me, that's how."

The fight continued in much the same manner. Reimu attacked with something (be it ofuda, sealing needles, or her gohei) and her adversary blocked, dodged, or parried accordingly. Between her futile attacks and her constant dodging of slashes, shockwaves created by the slashes, or the odd laser/ball of magic, Reimu was getting tired...

...And Konngara went on the offensive, swiftly knocking the miko to the ground and placing her blade on the prone girl's throat.

"This was painful to enact," the Astral Knight said, sheathing her blade in absolute victory, "considering that she barely put up a fight. She had better learn how to use the yin-yang orbs if she wants to live. It is time to introduce her to Genji."

"I agree, especially in light of recent events." Yukari adds, "Reimu, there is someone waiting in the lake behind the shrine. He has helped tutor the Hakurei line since the formation of the barrier. It would be best to meet him."

/-\-/-\

"Yukari told me to wait by the lakeside," Reimu muses to herself, "and mentioned skipping stones... Well, I have nothing else to do so..."

Picking out a good stone for skipping, the miko tosses it at slight angle watching it skip a few times before hitting a large rock...

"Hmmmm?"

...That turned out to be a large, venerable turtle.

"Its been a long time since I've," the turtle let out a yawn, "seen someone your age down here. Considering how long its been since I've instructed Sendai, you must be her daughter. Please, tell me your name, and how my old pupil's doing, m'lady."

"I'm Reimu," she said, tears welling up in her eyes, "and my mother's..."

"Say no more, m'lady. Your tears speak volumes." The turtle sighed, "Such a shame, too. She was one of my best pupils. But where are my manners?"

The turtle fully exposed his head, revealing that he had a long, white beard. A strange sight on a turtle, obviously.

"My name is Genji, m'lady, and I have trained your mother, her mother, her mother's mother, and so on. In what, you may ask? In flight, and the proper usage of the yin-yang orb."

"Really?"

"Yes, m'lady." Genji responded, raising his head up high, "and we start immediately. We should have you trained in the orb's use in six months, and have you flying by 24. Now, just because I'm a kind old turtle doesn't mean this will be easy or painless. I will drag you to and through Jigoku and Makai if I must, so don't slack off! You will have the rest of today to rest before your regiment begins."

And with that, he went back to sleep.

* * *

A – And I end this chapter! Now, this arc is finally done, and I will begin my usual griping. Folks, I'd really like some feedback here. While I don't mind the low hits, I would like to know how I'm doing. Hell, this story gets fewer reviews than the Hakurei shrine gets donations.

R – It's true!

A – So, hope you've enjoyed the chapter. And Reimu?

R – Dona- er, Reviews Please!


	8. Interlude 1 - Iris

Sorry for the missed update. AP Exams will suck out any energy you have. This probably won't be the last time we have schedule slip, either; I'm taking the AP Biology exam on Monday, so don't be surprised if I don't update then.

Now, let's see how Reimu's doing, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ Iris

* * *

"Better, m'lady," Genji remarked as Reimu managed to dodge the pebble he threw...

...only to still be hit by a splash of water.

"But still not fast enough."

This had been going on for the past few months. After quickly learning ho to truly use the yin-yang orbs, Genji was trying to teach her how to fly.

She grasped the basics easily enough, but she was way too slow. According to Genji: "The Hakurei miko must be able to survive encounters with anything that might do her harm. Since you can't block an attack, what with being a human, you have to be able to dodge. If you're too slow, you can't dodge. So, while you can fly, you'd be killed by anything faster or smarter than the average fairy."

After that particular lecture, the miko in question thought she heard a childish voice shout out, "A fairy? But eye'm the strongest!" At this point, she thinks it was a trick of the wind. Who confuses eye for I, anyway?

Regardless, this had been the routine for the past five months. Wake up, tend to the shrine, check for (nonexistent) donations, learn to fly, get thoroughly beaten by a flying turtle, go to sleep, lather, rinse, repeat.

Even the fact that she was being beaten by a turtle was only a boring fact of life at this point.

_'I wonder how Marisa's doing?' _the miko wondered to herself, taking off again.

/-\-/-\

It was a peaceful day in the Forest of Magic...

*BOOM!*

...until something exploded.

"Again." Mima said to her protege, who was working on her control.

The witch in question focused magical energy into her wand...

*BOOM!*

...only for it to blow up in her face. Again.

"Maybe a wand isn't for you." The evil spirit said with a sigh, "Our only option is to see if there's something available at Kourindou..."

"I'm all for that, ze." Marisa said, wiping soot off of her face, "Anything for a break, I say."

/-\-/-\

There is a little shop on the edge of the Forest of Magic that sell all kinds of things. From magic supplies to anything from the outside world, if it isn't there, then it doesn't exist. Either that, or the owner hasn't found it yet.

This is Kourindou, owned by an oddball salesman named Rinnosuke Morichika. Collector is probably a better term, but he prefers shopkeep.

He also happens to be hated by almost everyone in Gensokyo due to his heritage. His father was a shopkeeper much like himself. An overall boring man, who whiled away the time by counting his profits and stocks. But his mother?

She was a youkai. Not a powerful one, at least at first glance, but a civil one. One of the few civil youkai in existence, in fact.

She was unjustly sealed away by a young Sendai, and he hasn't seen her since.

But getting back on track, humans hated him because he was part youkai. Youkai hated him because he was part human. And since he was the only one of his kind, he lived in solitude.

He enjoyed solitude; no one tried to kill him for who he was. And he still got customers!

One of them was a chronic kleptomaniac, but he wasn't about to complain. His other main customer did manage to pay for or return what she stole.

"Wonder if Kourin has anything new, ze?"

Speaking of those two, one was a blonde witch and the other was a green-haired evil spirit.

Two characters who we all know so well.

"If he does," Mima says with a sigh, "DON'T take it. We need to pay for it."

"Yeah, yeah, yea- what's that?"

"That, my kleptomaniacal customer," Rinnosuke said while gritting his teeth, "is the mini-hakero. It is an easy-to-use magical focus. And since you're going against your father's wishes and I don't particularly like him, it's yours."

"Really, ze?"

"Yes, it is. Besides, even if it wasn't, you'd steal it anyway."

"It's not STEALING, Kourin. It's borrowing until I die, ze."

"I'd pay for it, you know." Mima states, reaching for her wallet...

"Then that will be twenty-million yen, please."

"...On second thought, we'll take you up on your offer."

"Wise choice," the half-youkai said with a chuckle.

/-\-/-\

"This thing works MUCH better than that stupid wand, ze!"

And so it did. What used to explode in her face became a laser beam of utter annihilation.

"Say, Miss Mima..."

"Hmm?"

"Let's pay Reimu a surprise visit, and give that test you were talking about with baa-chan, ze."

"I can agree with that plan. After all..."

With those words, she draws her staff.

"I want to face her myself!"

/-\-/-\

"Why do I suddenly have a feeling of dread?" Reimu asked Genji on their way to the village.

"I don't know, m'lady," Genji says with a shiver, "but it can't bode well for us."

And the took care of their chores, unaware of what was to come...

* * *

More plot than anything else, but this should be enough set-up for the next arc. Also, Cirno voice cameo for the win. Review, follow, and see you Monday... ish.


	9. Second Story of the Eastern Wonderland

A - Dear Dragon, I missed Monday's update!

C - At least you haven't taken the update schedule of some of the other authors on the site. Eye mean, you're no Sonanoka, but you update kinda often.

Y - The fairy's right, you know. How long has it been since that one Megaman fanfic you like so much updated.

A - ...Good point. I assume you're referring to-

Y - The one with more Anime references than anything else in existence, yes. The lovechild of Megaman ZX, Guren Lagann, the Nasu-verse, and more anime/games that you aren't familiar with. One hell raven we have yet to see in this fic is also referenced.

A - We are, of course, referring to The **Omega Chronicles: Rise of the Red Rebellion**by DarkShiftRising. If anyone likes any of the above, give it a read. With that shout-out out of the way, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer - The same legal crap I posted in Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 8 ~ Second Story of the Eastern Wonderland - She's in a Temper!

* * *

It was a peaceful day on the road to the Hakurei Shrine. The birds were chirping, the youkai were on the prowl, and the fairies were being pests. Nothing eventful at all.

Well, there were odd looking ghosts...

*BOOM!*

...and the Hakurei Shrine was completely destroyed.

The thoughts that ran through Reimu's head as she made her return from the weekly grocery trip were as follows._What's with the ghosts? What was that explosion? WHERE'S MY SHRINE? WHO WILL DIE?_

To say she was pissed would be an understatement. Yukari being woken from her hibernation is an example of pissed. No, she was beyond pissed!

She was furious! Outraged! Sick with anger! No, there were no rainbows in the miko's heart, not today.

Much like her predecessors, she did not take well to any part of the shrine being damaged, even less so for outright destruction. That goes quintuple for the donation box! And something is going to pay.

"Genji!" Reimu shouted, orbs at the ready, "Someone decided it would be fun to destroy the shrine! We've got some extermination to do! To the Shrine!"

"Yes, m'lady," the old turtle replied, knowing just how angry these shrine maidens get at so much as a scratch marring the shrine. He knew that, by the day's end, someone would be dead.

/-\-/-\

Five minutes of killing ghosts, fairies, and the odd tank later.

/-\-/-\

"I!" a ghost dies, "AM SICK!" as does another, "OF THESE!" a fairy this time, "MOTHER****ING GHOSTS!" a spectral conga line dies, "IN MY MOTHER****ING SHRINE!"

"First, Lady Yukari will kill you for using such language, m'lady. Secondly, you've dealt with worse. Third, you've forgotten the fairies and tanks. And finally, you didn't need to make that reference. There are no planes in Gensokyo, and snakes are uncommon."

This argument fell on deaf ears. When Reimu reached the shrine grounds, she saw a giant tank with a flower motif parked outside. In it was a short-haired, young looking brunette. She was clad in a white shirt and work pants, and was idly twirling her wrench around.

"Where is the Hakurei miko when you need her?" The woman sighed to herself, "I thought she'd be in the shrine, but no one was there when I nuked it. No matter, she has power that I want. Power that the green haired ghost said I'd get by killing her."

"So you're the one who destroyed my shrine."

"Yep, pretty clean job too, didn't even need to use the artificial ghosts. Reimu, I assume? Name's Rika. You're probably going to die soon."

"I'd like to say a few things first."

"Shoot."

"First," the miko begins, weapons at the ready, "you can't get any of my power by killing me. Another Hakurei will simply be born to fill the vacuum. Second, artificial ghosts? That seems unbelievable, but this is a land where turtles can fly. Doesn't make this any less of a stretch, though. Lastly," and with this, Reimu jumps into action and destroys the tank before Rika can react.

"I am Reimu Hakurei, you killed my shrine. Prepare to hurt."

/-\-/-\

One thorough asskicking/explanation later

/-\-/-\

"So you were told that killing me would give you power?"

"Yes, I was, I swear!" Rika cries out in a panic, "A ghost with long, green hair and a blue, star-spangled dress told me I'd get your power if I killed you."

"That's all I needed to hear. Come, Genji!"

"Yes, m'lady."

"I'm going with! There are two others besides me and the ghost. I can help you get passed the traps they've laid, and I have something more mobile for a fight!"

"You've learned your lesson, so you can come with. Just don't destroy my shrine again."

"I won't do it again. Besides, I kinda want to beat up this Mima person for giving me false info."

* * *

And so, Rika joined from out of left field! How will our heroines deal with whats to come? Find out Monday-ish on M! T! f! t! E! W!


	10. End of Daylight

I figured I'd do something different today, since we've hit chapter nine. I'll be doing this every nine chapters. What it is? Read and find out.

Disclaimer - Everyone knows that ZUN owns Touhou. I am not ZUN, I am Zeph. There is a difference.

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ End of Daylight

* * *

"Are we there yet?" The brunette sighed, floating alongside Reimu and Genji on board a smaller, floating tank that bore a resemblance to the evil eyes they've been shooting down for the past few minutes.

It had been only a few hours since the tank girl had been subdued, but to Reimu it felt like months. All the other girl did was whine and shoot down whatever the miko missed. The latter was appreciated, the former... not so much.

"You've been asking that question for the last two hours!" Reimu said in an exasperated tone, "And you still haven't told me WHY you wanted my power to begin with! WHAT, exactly, does holy power have to do with artificial ghosts or tanks? Don't answer that."

"She didn't say it was holy power, or that the possessor was a shrine maiden." Rika frantically explained, absent-mindedly shooting down enemies as they came along, "All she said was that I would become powerful and prove the worth of my machines if I killed someone named Reimu Ha.. ku.. rei..."

"And my surname didn't tip you off? Boy, you're dense."

"In my defense, no one in the village cares about the shrine."

"..."

"Reimu...?"

"Those dragon-damned SONS OF-"

/-\-/-\

TECHNICAL DIFF-

Nope, not today.

/-\-/-\

After letting out a stream of curses that would make a sailor cringe-

/-\-/-\

Meanwhile, the captain of the Palanquin Ship cringed for no apparent reason, but she's not important to this story. Rather, she was helping a mouse find an artifact that a tiger lost.

It should also be noted that a certain shinigami crashed her nice boat into a rock.

/-\-/-\

-Reimu, eventually, managed to calm down.

"Are you- ?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Reimu stated, catching her breath, "Yukari's going to kill me, but I'm fine."

"Oh, that hag is the least of your worries," a woman said, slowly walking into view, "because Lady Mima sent me to kill the two of you. The Hakurei miko, and the traitorous mechanic."

"Why? Why do we need to die? And why did Mima order this? I know she isn't one to order wanton death and destruction about, so why try to kill us? There's nothing to gain." The miko said, readying her weapon.

Rika said nothing, shivering in fear. Fear for her life. But she started up Lambda's; that is, her tank's; weapons systems.

"Why?" the swordswoman asked, drawing her sword. "Because I wish to test myself against the last Hakurei, and to eliminate a spineless, sniveling coward of a traitor. Let the name Meira be the last thing you hear!"

/-\-/-\

_She isn't as skilled as Konngara, but she can move quickly. _Reimu thinks to herself. _And the orbs themselves are next to useless. Mima's caught on, so I can't use them as effectively._

This was true. Every attack Reimu attempted either had no effect or was simply deflected by the swordswoman. The only reason even those attacks hit was because Rika was providing cover fire. She had since stopped, telling the shrine maiden to "keep her busy, and wait for the signal." As all hope was fading from Reimu's mind, and her death was upon her-

"MOVE, YOU LAZY MIKO, MOVE!"

-Rika gave the signal, and Reimu jumped out of the way. Lambda fired out a large laser beam that hit Meira dead on, leaving her unconscious and charred.

"And d-don't come back..."

"You okay?" the miko asked the mechanic, treading lightly.

"I'm f-f-fine. I was j-just a bit scared for my life there."

"I know. I was too, this was the second time I was completely outmatched. The first time was courtesy of a sword-wielder too, come to think of it." Reimu said, as a look of horror appeared on her face, "I hope this doesn't become a regular thing, me being almost killed by a swordsman or swordswoman."

"Gotcha." Rika said unenergetically, "We should probably leave before she comes to..."

And so they did

* * *

**A Day in the Life of a Nineball**

/-\-/-\

Cirno was bored, so she froze a frog. Then, she decided to pester two immortal humans.

She died.

She saw a strange figure, so she went to investigate it. It was Koishi! The later made Cirno subconsciously want to jump in the lake.

She was eaten by a fish, and died again.

Finally, she went to sleep, only for Suwako to punish her for her actions against frog-kind.

You get the idea.

* * *

Yeah, I got nothing. Dona- I mean, Reviews, please!

...

...

...A follow is fine, too...


	11. Love-Colored Witch

Let me apologize for the previous chapter, and the hiatus. My last chapter was incredibly random and disjointed (although I do still like the joke). I'll try to write an actual fight scene this time; make of that what you will.

The hiatus itself was about one part burnout to one part school ending to a million parts laziness.

Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Chapter 10 ~ Love-Colored Witch

* * *

"Here we are!" Rika exclaimed, arms held wide, "Mima's hideout!"

"I guess the elaborate wall does suit her."

The wall Reimu is referring to is sitting right in front of the duo. It's large, metallic, and has multiple orbs embedded into it; each a different color.

"It's not a wall..." the brunette says, disembarking from her weapon to input a code in a hidden keypad.

"Look sharp, m'lady!" Genji contributes for the first time in this arc, pointing towards the metallic edifice.

The orbs quickly lose their color, and the wall separates, revealing a much smaller opening.

"...so much as it is a door." Rika finished nonchalantly.

"We should get going, then. I don't know who else would be working with Mima, but if you see a blonde witch, run." Reimu said, as she was taking a step towards the entrance...

...only to be knocked flat on her rear when said witch barreled past.

"You rang, ze?"

"Reimu... don't tempt fate like that." Genji said with a sigh, "It only leads to trouble when you do."

"Now, Lady Mima wants to see ya, so go on in."

"And you, Marisa?" the miko responds.

"Don't mind me. I'll keep your tag-along entertained. In a non-lethal way, of course."

"...I'll hold you to that, Marisa." Reimu says, passing the witch by.

"Alright, now that my holy friend has left," the purple-clad witch said whilst mounting her broom, "I'll stay true to my end and keep you entertained. One sky-high fight, coming right up!"

"I thought you said this would be non-lethal!" Rika said, barely dodging Marisa's opening shot.

"I did, and it is. Neither of us were happy with how Meira tried to handle things, or you for that matter. We said vanquish, but we meant defeat. So I' not gonna kill you. However..." The witch said, pulling out her wand.

"...you do need to be punished for betraying us." And then the fight truly began.

* * *

It quickly devolved into a basic pattern. Rika would send some ghosts at the witch, alongside a volley of energy bolts. Said witch would destroy the ghosts, dodge the shots, and counter with a volley of stars that were swiftly evaded. Occasionally, they would perform a different technique. Rika would have Lambda launch missiles, and Marisa would cast Orerries' Sun. Either attack tended to connect when performed, and the witch was eventually grounded by the assault, and rendered almost completely unable to battle.

"I should hurry," Rika said to no one in particular, "before she comes to. Reimu needs help."

She turned towards the still-open gate, and flew towards it...

...only to be rewarded with pain and unconsciousness.

* * *

Poor Rika, she never saw it coming. Please acknowledge that this story exists. Review! See you next update.


End file.
